This is a research study to evaluate the natural history and treatment for Gaucher disease. It will seek to determine the safey and efficacy of a treatment regimen in which an initial moderate dose of Ceredase, a commercially available form of placental acid beta-glucosidase, or Cerezyme, a recombinant version, are infused in symptomatic Gaucher disease patients.